The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Adebic’.
The new Angelonia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely-flowering Angelonia cultivars.
The new Angelonia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2003 in Dresden, Germany of two unnamed proprietary selections of Angelonia hybrida, not patented. The new Angelonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Angelonia by cuttings in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany since December, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Angelonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.